Sentimientos camuflados
by Hana Captors
Summary: Adrien gusta de molestar a Marinette y ella lo único que quiere es estar tranquila y lejos de él. No espera que todo se complique y cambie un poco luego de que decide apostar con él.
1. Apuesta

Como siempre aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Thomas Astruc –esperemos que la nueva temporada no se haga esperar mucho más .-.

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic así y me está saliendo un poco más largo de lo planeado, pero espero que les guste :3

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Si bien no eran amigos, tampoco es que se odiaran. Al menos ella no lo hacía, solo le molestaba que Adrien siempre estuviera tras ella con sus bromas y comentarios desagradables y realmente lo podía llegar a entender, después de todo su mejor amiga era Chloé, pero nunca hizo nada para que el la tratara de esa manera.

Marinette no era realmente una persona popular, se llevaba bien con todos en su salón –excepto por esos dos-, pero no gozaba con esa típica popularidad que hace que todo el mundo ande siempre tras de ti. Aunque eso realmente no le importaba, ella prefería saber que todos eran sinceros con ella y su amiga Alya siempre se lo recordaba, que simplemente no le prestara atención a esos dos rubios.

\- Eh, arándano con patas, muévete que me bloqueas el paso.- apareció cerca de ella Agreste y no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño.

\- ¿No puedes ser aunque sea un poco más gentil para dirigirte a las personas? Sabes que odio que me digas arándano.

\- Solo déjame pasar y no tendrás que seguir escuchándome, piénsalo.

\- En verdad, no sé como Nino se hizo amigo de un engreído como tú o quizás es que simplemente te pones una máscara con todos los demás y no entienden el tipo de persona que eres.

\- Princesa, hieres mis sentimientos, quizás simplemente me subestimas.- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras pasaba al lado de ella para entrar al salón.

Dios, no lo soportaba y tampoco podía entender porque solo ella sabía el tipo de persona que era. La primera vez que se lo comentó a su amiga también le pareció extraño, ya que siempre esas provocaciones eran hechas donde no había nadie más cerca, ni siquiera Chloé sabía que él también se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible y eso igual debería agradecerlo, estar con los dos arremetiendo contra ella al mismo tiempo no era su panorama favorito.

Decidió dejar pasar su "cariñoso" apodo y ni siquiera se dedicó a perder el tiempo pensando en porqué le había dicho princesa. Ahora su único interés era la clase de deportes, era su parte favorita del instituto y no iba a dejar que las burlas del chico le quitaran esa pequeña alegría.

Esta vez estaban practicando volley debido a que esa misma semana habría un campeonato con otra institución, por un lado estaba el partido de las chicas y por el otro el de los chicos. Todos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo porque eso les garantizaba una buena calificación en deporte y no siempre tenían estas actividades más divertidas.

Como se dividían el tiempo en la cancha, Marinette decidió practicar un poco sus tiros en una esquina alejada del recinto, tratando de no llegar a estorbar en el entrenamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo. Tenía que reconocerlo, los chicos no eran tan malos jugando… y su vista terminó concentrando solo en uno de los jugadores, remataba bien y sabía atrapar la pelota a pesar de parecer perdida, tenían posibilidades.

\- No sabía que jugaba tan bien… ni que era capaz de sonreír de esa manera

\- ¿De quién hablas amiga?

\- A… Alya, ¿cuándo apareciste?

\- En algún punto mientras no le quitabas los ojos de encima a Agreste

\- Oh, por favor, solo valoro que sea un buen jugador. Su juego será de mucha ayuda en el partido del viernes.

\- Aha, si claro, y yo soy la mejor amiga de Sabrina. Vamos, es nuestro turno de utilizar las redes.

\- Por fin, lo único que quería era jugar. ¡Vamos!, apresúrate.

Se sentía bien jugando, le ayuda a liberar tensiones y quedar tranquila. Siempre le ha pasado lo mismo con los distintos deportes y era algo que valoraba cada vez que se presentaba, era completamente distinto a aquellos días donde solo tenian que trotar o hacer calentamientos. Esto, al igual que la moda y los diseños, le llenaba verdaderamente.

Tuvieron un pequeño receso para ir a tomar agua, descansar y conversar tácticas. En lo que sus compañeras se retiraban a tomar un poco de aire fuera del gimnasio, un pelirrojo se acercó a ella nerviosamente.

\- Nathaniel, ¿no saldrás junto con los demás?

\- No realmente, prefiero quedarme aquí. ¿y tú?

\- No, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos dentro del instituto en realidad, me gustan las oportunidades de estar aquí tranquila.

\- ¿Si quieres me marcho?

\- No, no lo digo en ese sentido, no te preocupes.- un breve sonrojo adornó la cara del chico.- Jugaron muy bien, es interesante verlos jugar…

\- No, tú eres la realmente buena aquí, se nota que te gusta esto del deporte.

Mientras los chicos conversaban tranquilamente, Adrien volvió al salón de deporte, la mirada asesina no se hizo esperar y se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, guardando su compostura.

\- El tomate y el arándano, tenemos un mix acá.- Antes de oír aquellas palabras, Marinette había tenido un mal presentimiento y ahora entendía a qué se debía.

\- ¿Qué pasa Adrien?

\- Oh, nada, solo… ¿podrías acompañarme un pequeño momento?

\- No estoy de ánim… hey.- reclamó mientras la tomaba del brazo, separándole del artista y llevándola hacia el otro lado de aquel lugar.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen _reviews_ y me digan que les parece.

Intentaré subir la segunda parte esta semana, a más tardar el próximo miércoles. Los leo!


	2. El juego

Aprovecho este capítulo para decir que la imagen no me corresponde, así que todos los créditos a quién corresponda.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces hablando con la ensalada esa?

\- ¿Y desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago o no? Además, Nathaniel es mi amigo.

\- Princesa, ambos sabemos que soy la luz de tus ojos, obviamente me tienes que mantener informado. Me preocupo por ti, estaban los dos solos y seamos sinceros, dudo que sepas defenderte.- dijo con un tono prepotente, aunque había un toque de ¿preocupación y honestidad?

\- Primero que todo, él no sería capaz de hacerme nada malo, como otras personas que conozco. Y segundo.- dijo soltándose fácilmente de su agarre.- se cuidarme sola, gracias.

\- ¡Marinette! Una apuesta.- la chica no paró por la mención del desafío, fue la mención de su nombre, su nombre había salido de los labios de él.

\- ¿Ap… apuesta?

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

\- ¿De ti? Por favor, da más miedo Alya cuando está enfadada. ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

\- El juego del viernes, si yo gano irás a una cita conmigo

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- ¿Temes que pase?

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que pase? Los chicos son geniales jugando. Además, recuerda que nosotras también tenemos partido, no encuentro nada justo ni razonable en tu apuesta. Por lo demás ¿qué pasa si nosotras también ganamos?

\- Oh, _princess_ , creo que olvidas el partido amistoso de tenis del viernes. Hombres versus mujeres, tú y yo. El de volley es el sábado

\- ¿Sábado? rayos… ¿y que pasa si yo gano?

\- Lo que tu quieras

\- ¿Incluso que dejes de molestarme y burlarte de mí?

\- Si. Entonces, si yo gano irás a una cita conmigo, ¿trato?.- preguntó tomando su mano y depositando un breve beso en ella.

\- Hecho.- dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Ella no quería salir con él, pero tampoco quería perder contra el chico, que creyese que le temía o que no se tenía confianza en si misma. Simplemente había olvidado aquel pequeño partido fijado hace más de mes y medio y para el cual no había practicado desde hace un mes. Aunque no se explicaba porque le seguía diciendo "princesa" o porqué le puso esa condición a la apuesta.

Después de pensarlo todo lo que quedaba de receso llegó a la conclusión de que lo más probable es que se tratara de una trampa y que solo lo hiciese para molestarla, por lo que olvidaría el tema hasta que fuera hora y se concentraría en seguir practicando para el partido de volley.

El resto de la semana se le hizo corta, entre avanzar en sus diseños, entrenar para el partido de su colegio y practicar para el amistoso del viernes. Más rápido de lo que había esperado, su amiga ya estaba fuera de su casa para ir a la cancha donde se enfrentaría con Agreste. No le había dicho a Alya sobre la apuesta porque estaba segura de que iba a ganar… pero temía su reacción, en el caso de perder, por haberle ocultado eso por casi una semana entera.

Decidieron que el juego iba a ser al mejor de tres sets y ambos tenían una cara de confianza, por lo que sería un desafío interesante. Los primeros dos sets se hicieron muy cortos para ambos. En el primer set Marinette ganó el primer punto y se siguió coronando como la líder, el segundo set fue de Adrien, logrando que la chica se sintiera un poco frustrada y el tercero fue el más reñido de todos, cada punto que ganaba uno, lo ganaba el otro enseguida.

Llegando al punto del _deuce*_ , el primero que llegara a una diferencia de dos ganaba el juego, aunque no fue tan sencillo. La primera en obtener la ventaja fue Marinette, pero a Adrien no le costó igualarla, por lo que el maestro de deporte –y el árbitro del partido- decidió que era el momento del _tie break**_.

El juego parecía no terminar para la chica, cada saque era bien devuelto por su contrincante y ninguno conseguía anotar un punto. Luego de 5 minutos con nadie consiguiendo nada, ella consiguió el primer punto y a los pocos minutos después consiguió anotar un segundo, solo debía continuar así y mantener esa ventaja de dos puntos.

Iban 6-5, con ventaja para el chico, hasta que se movió a la mitad de la cancha, haciendo que ella decidiera dirigir el tiro hacia la esquina izquierda para volver a igualar el puntaje y poder volver a tomar la ventaja.

* * *

Bueno, solo un poco de tenis acá abajo, no soy una experta y por eso el partido no está tan detallado, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que se entendiera y no complicara la lectura :)

*Empate a 40

** "Juego decisivo" o "desempate", donde el resultado se basa en puntos correlativos (uno-cero, dos-uno, etc.) hasta llegar a 7 puntos con una diferencia de 2.

Iba a esperar un poco más para subir este cap, pero es mi regalo de cumple para ustedes (fue ayer, pero me atrasé) :3

\- El siguiente capítulo lo subiré la otra semana (espero) y espero que les haya gustado 3


	3. ¿Desconfianza?

Y he aquí el tercer capítulo!

* * *

Aunque no esperaba que Adrien alcanzara a golpear la pelota, por lo que la devolución la tomó desprevenida, pasando por su costado mientras ella quedaba perpleja.

\- Juego, set y partido para Adrien Agreste. Los felicito chicos, es uno de los mejores partidos que he visto en mucho tiempo.- decía el maestro mientras los chicos se acercaban para un apretón de manos por el partido. El chico acercó a Marinette en un semi abrazo con el fin de recordarle su apuesta.

\- Es una cita entonces, princesa.- completó con un breve guiño, al que ella no pudo prestar completa atención, porque sentía una mirada penetrante en su nuca y no tardó en descubrir y confirmar quién era.

\- Chica, excelente partido, pero ¿qué fue eso del final?

\- ¿A… a qué te refieres?

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a mí no me engañas. ¿Qué te dijo Agreste en ese extraño acercamiento?

\- Hay… bueno, había una apuesta sobre el partido de hoy. Si yo ganaba, él me dejaría en paz…

\- ¿Y si él lo hacia?

\- Bueno… una cita.- la cara de la pelirroja lo dijo todo. Se notaba su estupefacción e incredulidad.

\- Una cita… ¿tú aceptaste y no se lo dijiste a tu mejor amiga?

\- Estaba segura de que ganaría, por lo que no encontraba necesario mencionarlo. No lo hice con la intención de ocultártelo, solo lo encontraba…

\- Relájate, solo te estoy molestando. Te entiendo, pero ¿ahora que harás? Al final fue él quién ganó

\- No me lo recuerdes, que pensar en estar sola con Adrien me pone nerviosa y a la defensiva. Estoy segura de que terminará humillándome apenas tenga oportunidad.

\- Pero no creo que lo haya hecho solo con esa intención… y según lo que tú me dices y pude observar, solo ustedes sabían de la apuesta. Quizás Nino también sepa, pero dudo que haya alguien más involucrado.

\- Puede que tengas razón, aun así no me fío de él.

\- Dale una oportunidad, si no funciona simplemente te marchas y si quieres aprovechas de darle un pisotón o algo. No le des tantas vueltas.

\- Bueno, es una opción interesante.

\- Y no olvides contarme todo.

\- Lo que tú digas Alya.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, todos los de su salón se retiraron temprano a sus hogares para descansar antes del partido del día siguiente y ella decidió quedarse con el consejo de su amiga y dejarlo pasar hasta cuando tuviera que preocuparse de nuevo.

El sábado llegó y la competencia con el otro colegio ya había iniciado. Primero fue el partido de los chicos y ella no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Agreste, como corría y alcanzaba la pelota, como sonreía cuando anotaban un punto o como compartía con sus compañeros, aunque cada vez que ella se percataba de esto, volteaba la mirada y volvía a conversar con sus amigas

Los chicos consiguieron su victoria y fue el turno de ellas. Cada vez que Marinette sacaba un poco su concentración del partido sentía como si alguien la mirara, más allá de los espectadores de ambas escuelas, era una mirada más intensa y que no dejaba su rostro. Cuando fue el entretiempo se atrevió a mirar hacia donde sentía que se encontraba la persona que estaba pendiente de ella y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Agreste, pero si lo hizo el hecho de a pesar de ser descubierto, no se vio afectado o preocupado, solo mantuvo más su vista en ella, le sonrió y le saludó sutilmente con la mano.

\- Sigue sin darme confianza.- dijo bajo, creyendo que para sí misma.

\- ¡Bien chica! Creí que nunca te darías cuenta que el rubio no te sacaba los ojos de encima.

\- ¿De qué hablas Alya?

\- No te hagas la desentendida, las dos lo vimos sonreírte. Y no, no me salgas con que era una sonrisa general o que era para alguien más.

\- Alya, no me fio…

\- Si, ya me lo dijiste, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Dale una oportunidad, Nino dice que realmente es una buena persona y dudo que alguien crea siquiera que sea buena idea mentirme.

\- Jajaja, pobre de él si se le ocurre llegar a mentirte entonces.

El descanso acabó y volvieron al juego. La peliazul se concentró completamente en su juego y en su equipo, ya entraría en el tema "Agreste" cuando fuese necesario. Al igual que sus compañeros, las chicas ganaron su partido, por lo que Chloé decidió hacer una celebración a la tarde en el hotel de su padre, más que nada como una excusa para presumir y pasar tiempo con su Adriboo.

Era una fiesta típica, con bocadillos, bebidas, música y todos los de su salón –más que nada porque Adrien le dijo que sería mejor invitar a todos, sino no valía la pena que él fuera- estaban compartiendo, hablando de los partidos y del desempeño del otro equipo como propio.

\- Realmente fue muy divertido, me hubiese dado igual si perdíamos.- Nino decía con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro-. Y chicas, que manera de jugar… algo digno de observar.

\- Si, fue una experiencia que no se da muy seguido.- completó Alya-. Fue bueno aprovecharla, además que no tuvimos que hacer los ejercicios tan molestos de deporte. Hasta ahora, bienvenida realidad.

\- Y esa energía, no sé como Marinette y Adrien jugaron tan bien y con tanta energía hoy después del partido de tenis de ayer.- mencionó Rose.

\- Simplemente me gusta el deporte, aunque me hubiese haber ganado el partido de ayer también.- respondió la franco-china.

\- Yo estoy bien con haber ganado.- dijo Adrien posando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y acercándose a su oído-. Eso me recuerda, ¿estás lista para nuestra cita, _princess_?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, alegran mi escritura :3

Lamento la tardanza en subir el capítulo (aunque no he sido constante con ninguno kajsjkas), pero mi salud y los estudios no ayudan.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y solo diré que el siguiente estará algún día de la próxima semana!


	4. Día de la cita

He vuelto, lamento la tardanza, pero estoy a finales de semestre y me hace falta mucho tiempo.

Espero que les guste el nuevo cap!

* * *

\- Aún no entiendo por qué haces esto si no te caigo bien… por lo demás siempre encuentras una forma de molestarme, no creo que necesites de "una salida" para cambiar los resultados

\- ¿Qué cosa es la que no entiendo?

\- El próximo viernes puede que te enteres.

\- ¿Vas en serio con esto?

\- Por supuesto princesa, por algo gané el partido.

Salir de la apuesta no sería tan sencillo, pero a pesar de todo, Marinette era una chica que cumplía sus palabras y esta no sería la primera vez que dejaría de hacerlo.

La semana siguiente pasó más o menos tranquila, Adrien le recordaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad su cita, siempre cuando se encontraban ellos dos solos o cuando estaban con Alya o Nino ya que también estaban en conocimiento de los acontecimientos actuales.

Sin percatarse de lo rápido que había avanzado la semana, la franco-china se encontraba saliendo de sus clases del día viernes. La noche anterior se había quedado despierta hasta tarde debido a uno de sus proyectos de moda, por lo que estuvo con piloto automático durante todo el día, hasta que Agreste se acercó a su oído y con una voz un tanto ronca le susurró.

\- Nos vemos a las 6 de la tarde, pasaré a buscarte.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si dijiste que sería el viernes…

\- Oh _princess,_ ya es viernes, por lo mucho que te despistes no aceptaré que lo olvides.- terminó y se retiró hacia donde lo esperaba su guardaespaldas.

\- Creo que dormiré un poco, el cansancio está causando estragos conmigo.

\- ¿Ya sabes que te pondrás?.- agregó su amiga antes de que pudiese escapar.

\- Alya, eso no me preocupa en realidad

\- ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

\- Bueno, sí. Pero es solo porque su padre es mi diseñador favorito y no me gustaría causar una mala impresión frente a mi modo de vestir, aunque sea frente a su odioso hijo.

\- No entiendo la relación amiga…

\- Simple, en el caso de que en algún momento quiera realizar prácticas o pasantías en la compañía de Gabriel Agreste, estará presente el hecho de que asistí a clases con su hijo y puede llegar a preguntarle a él que opina acerca de mis diseños.

\- Creo que haces una tormenta en un vaso con agua, solo para no admitir que estás aunque sea un poco nerviosa por salir con uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto. Y no digas que no lo es, porque según la encuesta de mi blog, el gana por mucho.

\- De verdad que no es eso. Quizás solo es porque estoy cansada, no dormí mucho anoche…

\- ¡Los nervios!

\- No Alya, me quede trabajando en un proyecto personal.

\- Si, si, lo que tu digas. Mejor dejo que vayas a tu casa y no olvides contarme que tal te va.

\- Como quieras. Nos vemos.

Marinette volvió tranquilamente a su hogar y fue a descansar un tiempo, simplemente quería recuperar un poco sus energías porque no le gustaba encontrarse en ese estado somnoliento.

Cerca de dos horas después, se despertó un poco más descansada, pero con intranquilidad, puesto que solo quedaban 30 minutos antes de que su antipático compañero fuese a buscarla. Aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, le ponía nerviosa la situación, después de todo era la primera vez que salía con cualquier persona a una "cita".

Tampoco sabía si sería algo formal o tenía que ponerse cómoda –pequeño detalle que dejó pasar por alto para no preocuparse de más- por lo que terminó optando por colocarse una blusa rosa palo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas ballerinas negras. Se colocó un maquillaje sutil, apenas un brillo de labios y sombra de ojos.

Cuando fueron las 6 en punto, sintió como alguien entraba a la panadería y preguntaba por ella. Bajó rápidamente para no tener que darle muchas explicaciones a sus padres y cuando iba llegando pudo observar como Adrien se encontraba conversando amenamente con su padre y reían de manera genuina. Aunque eso no fue lo que le llamó más la atención, si no que fue el conjunto con el que andaba, pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca ceñida a su torso y unas convers rojas; después de todo, su elección de ropa no estuvo errada.

Antes de pensar mucho sobre toda la situación, Adrien la observó haciendo un breve escaneo , sonrió de medio lado y le ofreció su mano.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Marinette?

\- Supongo que sí.- dijo levemente antes de despedirse de sus padres y tomó suavemente la mano ofrecida, no sabiendo que eso ocasionó un fuerte latido en su acompañante.

\- Debo admitir que por un momento, creí que te pondrías incluso un pijama para no salir conmigo. Te ves hermosa.- dijo extendiendo una pequeña rosa roja hacia ella.

\- Gra… gracias, pero una apuesta es una apuesta, además no sería capaz de hacer eso, sea por la razón que sea.

* * *

Bueno, contestando un poco los comentarios.

Serena Saori: Si, es muy injusto cortar los capítulos en partes buenas, pero es lo que siempre toca sufrir y mantiene un poco la emoción.

Usma: Sinceramente, yo también quiero ver que sucede, es algo que en mi mente cambia cada dos segundos y no sé donde terminará.

ElbaKheel: Bueno, con amigas como Chloé, hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer kajskajs.

Lu: No, no tengo wattpad (al menos historias escritas y subidas ahí) pero lo he considerado aunque sea para otra historia.

Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y a los que también se toman unos minutos para comentar :3


	5. La cita

He vuelto! lamento la tardanza, pero no puedo con tantos trabajos :c

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y me disculpen por la inconstancia (algún día haré algo con eso)

* * *

Estuvieron todo el camino más o menos silenciosos, Marinette se encontraba como siempre, desconfiada del chico y Adrien… estaba ligeramente nervioso, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

Al cabo de una breve caminata –alrededor de 10 minutos- llegaron a una cafetería bastante acogedora. El ambiente de ahí les serviría a ambos para no sentirse muy presionados por la situación.

\- Adrien, ¿puedes contestarme algo, pero sinceramente?

\- Cualquier cosa por ti…

Antes de que llegara a realizar la pregunta, llegó un chico a preguntar que les gustaría comer y la mirada que le dirigió a la chica no pasó inadvertida para su acompañante, lo que le molestó un poco. Ese malestar duró un poco, solo hasta que Marinette lo miró y le dirigió una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

\- Pide lo que quieras, princesa.- fue punto doble para el chico, ella se sonrojó levemente y el mesero solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Gracias… me gustaría un mockaccino frappé y una tarta de chocolate por favor.

\- Que sean dos.- agregó el modelo sin desviar su vista de la peliazul y no lo hizo ni cuando el otro chico se alejó de su mesa.

\- Estábamos en tu pregunta, Marinette.

\- Ah, si… ¿quiero saber por qué estoy aquí?

\- Porque perdiste una apuesta, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso ¿por qué nació la apuesta?

\- Si yo te hubiese invitado a salir, simplemente eso, ¿hubieses aceptado?

\- No sé, creo que no, pero no entiendo la relación con esto.

\- Simplemente quería salir contigo ¿es algo malo?

\- Seamos sinceros, lo único que haces es molestarme. Aún creo que tengo que tener mis reservas contigo

\- Y no te culpo, es sólo que…

Antes de decir lo que quería, volvió el mismo chico de antes con lo pedido y una servilleta con algo escrito, no le debió haber molestado porque la chica no se detuvo en ningún momento a observarlo, pero no podía evitar que le hirviera la sangre, ni siquiera cuando la servilleta terminó perdida entre sus pedidos.

\- ¿Es sólo que?

\- Olvídalo, solo…

\- Comprendo que no quieras hablarlo en este momento, así que cambiaré de tema, pero no te librarás. Así que diré que fue un gran partido el del viernes, hace mucho no jugaba así.

\- Es cierto, yo tampoco. Por lo general me tomaba los partidos a la ligera porque no importaban y eran sencillos.

\- ¿Qué cambió?

\- Eres una gran contrincante y por lo demás, no iba a dejarte ganar y sabes el motivo.

\- Digamos que sí. Me agrada cuando en deportes dejamos un poco lo que es correr y calentar. El partido de volley también fue muy agradable, tanto jugar y observar el de ustedes, hicieron un gran trabajo debo decir.

\- Si, realmente salir de la rutina ayuda a distraerse aunque sea un poco.

Estuvieron conversando cerca de dos horas, trivialidades y no. Marinette pudo conocer más de su compañero y le agradaba, no era "plástico" ni superficial como Chloé y eso la desconcertó un poco.

Se fueron del café y tranquilamente se dirigieron a un parque cercano, el ambiente era tranquilo y se encontraba algo solitario, por lo que decidieron a sentarse un poco más, antes de tener que dirigirse a sus hogares.

\- Debo agradecerte por venir hoy, aunque fuese por la apuesta. Pasé una tarde muy agradable.

\- También la pase bien, así que gracias a ti. Aunque no olvides que tenemos algo pendiente.

\- Creí que lo dejarías pasar, princesa.

\- Agrega eso también…

\- Pero antes… ¿puedo hacer algo?

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- Sólo dime si o no. Luego te prometo responder todas tus dudas.

\- Hm, supongo que está bien.

\- Perfecto, cierra los ojos.

\- Adrien, te juro que si esta es una de tus trampas…

\- No, por favor, confía en mí

La chica cerró sus ojos lentamente con cierta desconfianza, pero con menos dudas de él que al inicio de la velada. Se tranquilizó un poco y luego sintió que algo en el aire cambiaba… no era algo que le preocupara, solo era distinto.

El corazón del chico latió erráticamente una vez que la vio tan apacible frente a él. Era ahora o nunca y pasara lo que pasara, esperaba no arrepentirse. Respiró profundamente y redujo la distancia entre ellos, para luego inclinar la cabeza hacia su dirección.

En un momento la franco-china sintió la respiración del chico cerca suyo, se hizo consciente de la cercanía de ambos, pero algo impedía que abriera sus ojos.

Restaban solo un par de centímetros, unos milímetros y podría hacer lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde ya un buen tiempo. Cerró sus ojos, suspiró un suave " _princess"_ y…

* * *

Terminó siendo un poco más corto de lo que esperaba, pero tampoco quería seguir atrasándome con el cap. Estamos cerca del final, así que solo les pido un poco más de paciencia :3

Si quieren lanzarme algo por donde lo corté, háganlo, yo también lo encuentro cruel kajsjas. Nos estamos leyendo y gracias a todos los que se dan algún tiempito para escribirme.


	6. Sentimientos

He vuelto, ¡Dos veces en una semana! Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y no me odien por lo que leerán.

Sin más, bienvenidos a la lectura!

* * *

Y… comenzó a sonar el móvil de la chica, sobresaltándolo a ambos y molestando al chico.

Sin percatarse de lo que había sucedido realmente, Marinette se dispuso a revisar su teléfono, descubriendo que quien la llamaba era su amiga, procediendo a contestar.

\- Alya, hola. Si, estoy bien.

El chico no podía oír que era lo que preguntaba la pelirroja, pero por lo visto no se fiaba mucho de él. Después de un par de minutos colgó el móvil y le pidió disculpas. El ambiente ya estaba distendido y debía tomar coraje nuevamente, por lo que le pidió de nuevo que cerrara los ojos con el fin de intentar retomar.

Estaba delineando los labios de ella con su pulgar, completamente concentrado en ellos cuando el teléfono volvió a hacer acto de presencia, pero esta vez se trataba de el suyo. Un poco frustrado lo tomó y lo apagó, no importándole lo que pudiese ocurrir por eso –ya se encargaría después de enojarse con quien tuviese que enojar- y agradeció que la chica no haya alcanzado a percatarse de ello.

El sentir el pulgar de Adrien la puso en trance, todo el exterior desapareció en ese momento, solo se podía concentrar en la calidez que sentía sobre sus labios, suspiró levemente y antes de que se diese cuenta…

La estaba besando, por fin lo estaba haciendo y no podía sentirse mejor. Rozaba suavemente sus labios y sentía esa calidez que siempre esperó, esa dulzura que ella representaba y que se encontraba en cada célula de su cuerpo y después de un par de segundos se percató de que si se podía sentir mejor.

Ella quedó sorprendida por un momento, sentía el perfume de Adrien inundándole por completo, el perfume de su piel, su aliento en cada momento de ese sencillo roce y a pesar de que su mente le decía que debería mantener cierta distancia, su cuerpo no fue capaz de hacerle caso.

Le estaba correspondiendo el beso, a un ritmo lento pero completamente placentero. Cuando se sintió incapaz de mantener ese momento, se separó en busca de aire, miró a Marinette –quien seguía con los ojos cerrados- y se percató de un leve sonrojo y de su respiración agitada y no fue capaz de esperar más. Se acercó nuevamente a ella, a sus labios, y pasó su lengua delicadamente por su labio inferior.

Esto la tomó por sorpresa y en un acto casi involuntario abrió ligeramente su boca, permitiéndole a la lengua de su compañero ingresar y debilitarla. Es cierto, nunca había besado a nadie y las veces que se lo había imaginado, no había llegado a ser ni la mitad de bueno.

Cuando la lengua de la chica terminó chocando y jugando con la suya, no pudo evitar sentirse en otro planeta. Realmente llevaba mucho tiempo intentando llegar a ese momento, quizás no era la forma en la que esperaba que ocurriera, pero no podía arrepentirse.

El beso estaba aumentando su intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle o importarle; hasta que Adrien sintió aún más cerca de sí a su princesa, cuando la apoyó sobre un árbol y gruño ligeramente y cuando Marinette soltó un leve gemido cuando él decidió morder delicadamente sus labios.

Se separaron sonrojados a más no poder, agitados, pero extrañamente calmados y cómodos.

\- Bueno, por esto nació la apuesta.

\- No te... no te estoy entendiendo.

\- Me gustas, Marinette. Es por eso que nació la apuesta, realmente quería salir contigo y conocerte… un poco más.

\- No puedo creerte, siempre pasas molestándome, al igual que Chloé.

\- Lo sé y créeme que lo siento, es solo que

\- Solo que, Adrien.

\- Ella es mi mejor amiga y antes de que entrara al colegio con ustedes, solo me decía lo mala persona que eras y me dejé llevar por eso, por lo que empecé a molestarte.

\- ¿Qué cambió?

\- Bueno, te conocí. Desde el primer día no intentaste ser mi amiga por lo que represento, nunca lo tuviste en cuenta. Cada día comprobaba que eras distinta a lo que yo conocía, pero ya había cometido el error de seguirle la corriente a Chloé y no sabía como podía arreglarlo, por lo que simplemente te seguí molestando cuando estábamos solos. Es justo que desconfíes de mí, no te lo discutiré, pero realmente me gustas y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad.- dijo algo apresurado el modelo, pero mirándola todo el momento a los ojos mientras sostenía sus manos.

\- Yo… no lo sé, no sé si creerte tan fácilmente.

\- Lo comprendo princesa, pero tengo de testigo a Nino.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque eres distinta. Eres amable, simpática, pura, hermosa… A pesar de lo idiota que era contigo, podías dirigir una sonrisa sincera hacia mi, tienes un corazón demasiado bondadoso y no sabes las veces que eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Tienes a muchos chicos tras de ti, _princess_

\- Eso no es cierto

\- Quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero cuando más imbécil me portaba contigo, era cuando alguien intentaba coquetearte. Te prometo que soy sincero contigo. Estoy dispuesto a soportar la furia de Alya si eso sirve para demostrártelo.

\- ¿Por qué me dices princesa?

\- Te molesta… ¿cierto?

\- No, no es eso, solo quiero intentar entenderte.

\- Mi madre, antes de fallecer me dijo que algún día encontraría una chica que me hiciera ver todo de colores, incluso en los días más oscuros y que esa chica se convertiría en mi princesa, incluso cuando yo solo fuese un gato abandonado. Contigo me sentí así, como un gato callejero, pero con todos los colores para ver.

\- No soy perfecta, no creo acercarme a lo que dices siquiera.

\- Oh créeme, eres más que perfecta para mí.

La chica no sabía que pensar o que responderle al rubio, solo sabía que ese contacto que tuvieron hizo latir su corazón. Sintió la electricidad que alguna vez su madre le dijo que iba a sentir con el chico indicado y la sintió antes de siquiera sentir el pulgar de Adrien sobre sus labios. Quizás no sería tan mala idea darle una oportunidad, finalmente, siempre estaría la pelirroja para ayudarla.

El modelo se empezó a derrumbar internamente cuando no escuchó respuesta por parte de ella, estaba aliviado porque finalmente había podido expresar todo lo que llevaba más de 1 año guardando, pero inevitablemente sentía su espíritu y su corazón hecho añicos.

\- Entiendo, lamento haberte molestado y realmente te agradezco haber salido conmigo hoy. Supongo que nos vemos en la esc…

Como tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, no vio a la peliazul acercarse nuevamente hacia él, pero si la sintió. Sintió sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y antes de alzar su mirada sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Demoró mucho en reaccionar, lo hizo cuando ya no sintió esa calidez en su rostro, pero una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro sin que pudiese detenerla.

\- Recuerda que cualquier cosa, mi mejor amiga es Alya, ¿si gatito?

\- Por supuesto princesa y tú debes saber que ahora no habrá forma en la que te alejes de mí.

Volvió a besarla y estuvieron así por 1 hora, hasta que decidieron que era tiempo de volver cada uno a sus hogares. obviamente Adrien fue primero a dejarla a la panadería y se despidió dándole un suave beso en sus nudillos.

\- Si, definitivamente era mejor dejar de mentir sobre mis sentimientos.- dijo el chico rumbo a su hogar.

\- Bueno, no me va a matar adoptar un gatito.- susurró la chica recostándose sobre su cama mientras tocaba suavemente sus labios hinchados mientras observaba la rosa que le había dado –ahora- su algo más que amigo.

* * *

Bueno, sólo quiero decir que en principio no quería que los interrumpieran, pero Yume no Kaze fue una mala influencia en mí kajsjas.

Serena Saori, no quise hacer volar tus nervios, en serio, pero hubo un momento donde fue demasiado tentador hacer explotar los nervios de Adrien.

Sonrais777 no, si se ponía a molestar yo también lo mataba (bueno, mandaba a Alya a que lo hiciera).

Lu, un poco salido del tema, pero espero animarme luego a publicar algo por wattpad (así mi cuenta no crea telarañas).

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo (y me perdonen por todas las demoras, pero ha acabado ya!) 3


End file.
